


Birthday Present

by LukeLemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Birthday Presents, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Convin, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeLemon/pseuds/LukeLemon
Summary: Gavin finds a present on his desk.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> My first written fanfiction of sorts, lol. Feels strange. 
> 
> Huge thanks to MiaNix for proofreading and helping with those damn articles!

October, 7th.

At the end of the day and after an exhausting shift, Gavin returned to his desk and froze in surprise. There was a box laying on top of scattered papers - with a neat blue bow on top of it.

A birthday present?

Well, duh. There was a small card with "Happy Birthday, Detective Reed" written on it in Cyberlife Sans. Brilliant detective work, Gavin.  
He glanced across the room and stopped his eyes on a very busy looking android.

"Hey, tincan!" Gavin took the box in his hands and walked towards Connor's desk. "What's this?"

"Might be a bomb," Connor answered, still looking at the screen. "I'd recommend opening it with caution."

"Is it a present? For me?" Gavin allowed himself a shit-eating grin that he knew for a fact irritated the android.

"Human customs dictate that it is appropriate to give presents on birthdays," Connor finally looked at him. "I planned to slip you a bomb sooner, but had to wait."

"Smartass!" Reed grumbled tearing up the wrapping paper. "Wha... Is that a thermos cup?" He laughed. "Why a thermos cup?"

"Well," the android ostentatiously returned his gaze to work files. "Every day you make yourself astonishing amounts of coffee - just to take two sips and forget about it. When you finally remember and drink it again, it's already cold and - judging by your face in those moments - quite disgusting."  
Gavin's grin got even wider. 

"So," Connor continued (was he trying hard not to smile?) "Frankly speaking, I grew tired of that disgusted face of yours. It's quite exhausting to look at several times a day."

"So... You're giving me a birthday present?"

"I see it more as I'm doing the whole precinct a favor, Detective Reed."

Gavin, now smiling like an idiot, took several moments to watch if the android was going to crack, but no - Connor kept his poker face. Dipshit.

"Okay," Reed started to walk backwards to his desk. Then he raised his hand with the box still in it and added. "Thank you, tin can."

"It might still be a bomb, Detective." Connor finally grinned at his screen.

What an absolute dipshit, Gavin thought.


End file.
